Vertrauen
by Tina Eirien
Summary: Jemandem zu vertrauen, ist nicht einfach für Lex Luthor...


Meine erste Smallville-Fanfiction aus dem Jahr 2003. ;o) Viel Spass!

Hauptcharakter: Lex Luthor

Datum: 18.04.2003

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Copyright infringement is not intended. This is just for fun.  
  
**Vertrauen**  
  
"Ganz schön viel los heute, oder?", fragte Lana und stellte ein leeres Tablett auf den Tresen.  
"Das kannst Du laut sagen.", antwortete ich und grinste. "Besser so als dass wir Langeweile haben."  
"Gegen Langeweile habe ich im Grunde genommen nichts, aber wir brauchen die Einnahmen."  
  
Ich nickte verständnisvoll und schnappte mir ein leeres Tablett.  
Das Talon war heute brechend voll. Grund dafür war eine neue Aktion, die Lana sich ausgedacht hatte: Ein Stück Kuchen und zwei Capuccino für zwei Dollar. Fast geschenkt.  
  
Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Besucherzahlen des Talon erschreckend zurückgegangen waren, seit ein neues Kaffeehaus in der Nähe aufgemacht hatte. Ich arbeitete erst seit einigen Tagen als Bedienung in dem alten, restaurierten Kino, doch schon jetzt war es mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich wollte Lana helfen, wo ich nur konnte. Wenn ich mich umsah, konnte ich nicht glauben, dass einst geplant war, das alles hier abzureißen und eine Tiefgarage zu bauen.  
  
"Herzlich willkommen im Talon. Möchten Sie unser Tagesangebot bestellen?", fragte ich einen neuen Gast.  
"Nein, danke.", antwortete er lächelnd. "Ich möchte einen Vanillecapuccino."  
"Kommt sofort.", antwortete ich und drehte mich um.  
"Einen Moment...", sagte der Gast. "seit wann arbeiten Sie hier?"  
"Das ist mein dritter Abend."  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass Lana jemanden eingestellt hat."  
Ich blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn. Warum stellte dieser Jemand so viele Fragen?  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte... aber warum interessiert Sie das so brennend?"  
"Weil mir der Laden gehört.", antwortete er, stand auf und reichte mir die Hand. "Lex Luthor."  
"Lex? Wofür ist das die Abkürzung?", fragte ich, während ich ihm die Hand schüttelte.  
Er lachte. "Eine ungewöhnliche Frage. Keine Hintergedanken bei der Erwähnung meines Namens?"  
"Ich verstehe nicht..."  
"Keine Sorge, das werden Sie schon noch."  
Er setzte sich wieder und ich stand einen Moment ziemlich ratlos in der Gegend herum.  
"Okay.", sagte ich dann, strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und nickte ihm zu. "Der Vanillecapuccino kommt sofort."  
"Ach, übrigens:", sagte er. "Die Abkürzung steht für Alexander."  
Ich lächelte und setzte meinen Weg zum Tresen fort, ohne nochmal zurückzublicken.  
  
"Du hast also Bekanntschaft mit Lex gemacht?", fragte Lana während sie den Vanillecapuccino schon fertig hatte, als ich den Tresen erreichte.  
"Ja."  
"Warum lächelst Du?"  
"Er ist ziemlich arrogant.", sagte ich.  
Lana grinste. "Und darum lächelst Du???"  
"Najaaaa..."  
"Du magst ihn?"  
"Könnte schon sein.", antwortete ich.  
"Dann bring´ ihm schnell seinen Capuccino. Er hasst es zu warten.", sagte sie.  
"Danke!"  
  
"Sie haben mir Ihren Namen verschwiegen.", sagte Lex als ich ihm den Kaffee hinstellte.  
"Oh, entschuldigung. Ich bin Laura."  
"Nur "Laura"?"  
"Laura Dupierry."  
"Sie sind nicht aus Smallville oder Metropolis, richtig?"  
"Nein, ich bin zu Besuch hier, nur für die Sommermonate. Lana und ich sind alte Freundinnen."  
"Sie sind aber viel älter als sie."  
"Lange Geschichte..."  
"...die ich mir zu gerne anhören würde.", sagte er schmunzelnd. "Würden Sie mich morgen Mittag zum Essen begleiten?"  
Ich lächelte verlegen. "Ja, gerne."  
"Wo wohnen Sie?"  
"Bei Lana."  
"Gut, ich hole Sie ab. 12.00 Uhr?"  
Ich nickte. "Schön."  
"Schön."  
  
"Du gehst mit ihm Essen?", fragte Lana ungläubig als wir das restliche Geschirr einräumten und alles zusammenpackten um das Talon zu schließen. Susan, die dritte Bedienung blieb geschockt stehen.  
"Das solltest Du Dir besser aus dem Kopf schlagen.", sagte sie.  
"Warum? Was ist denn so schlimm daran?"  
"Lex ist steinreich.", erklärte Lana.  
"Und?"  
"Lass´ Dich nicht zu sehr von ihm beeindrucken.", sagte Susan. "Ich bin sicher er hat jede Woche eine Neue."  
"Nein, so schätze ich ihn nicht ein.", verteidigte ihn Lana. "Aber er hat schon gewisse Dinge in seinem Leben hinter sich, auf die er nicht besonders stolz ist..."  
"Und wenn schon.", sagte ich. "Ein Essen... was ist schon dabei?"  
  
/  
/  
/  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fuhr ich in die Stadt um mir ein Kleid für das Mittagessen mit Lex zu kaufen. Ich hatte nichts Passendes mit hierher gebracht... ich hatte auch nicht vermutet, jemanden kennen zu lernen.  
Ich betrat einen großen Laden und sah mich etwas um.  
"Du triffst Dich heute Mittag mit Lex Luthor?", sprach mich plötzlich eine sehr alte Frau an.  
"Wer sind sie?", fragte ich erschrocken.  
"Du solltest Dich besser von ihm fernhalten.", sagte sie und hielt meinen Arm fest. Sie zitterte und war scheinbar sehr schwach.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
Sie nickte. "Halte Dich von ihm fern. Er ist böse."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sagen Sie so etwas?"  
"Du solltest mir besser glauben."  
Dann ließ sie meinen Arm los und lief davon, ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl blieb ich zurück und fragte mich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

/

/

"Und mehr hat sie nicht gesagt?", fragte Lana nachdem ich zurück gekehrt war.   
"Nein."  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Lana stand von der Couch auf. "Einen Moment."  
Sie öffnete die Tür und herein trat ein großer Junge.  
"Clark, was verschafft uns die Ehre?", fragte Lana.  
Er lächelte.  
"Ich wollte Dich fragen ob Du mir bei etwas behilflich sein kannst...", sagte er zu Lana und kam dann auf mich zu.  
"Hallo.", sagte ich und stand auf. "Ich bin Laura."  
"Ach ja! Lana hat mir erzählt, dass Du kommst! Wie gefällt es Dir hier?"  
"Sehr gut, danke. Ich glaube, ich könnte mein ganzes Leben auf einer Farm wie eurer verbringen."  
"Ach, das ist nichts besonderes.", antwortete er. "Du kannst gerne mal rüberkommen und Dich umsehen."  
"Das werde ich, danke."  
"Bei was sollte ich Dir helfen, Clark?", fragte Lana.  
"Ach, nicht so wichtig.", antwortete er verlegen. "Wenn Du mal Zeit hast... ich hatte ganz vergessen dass Du Besuch hast."  
Lana lachte. "Clark, sag´ mir ganz einfach, wobei ich Dir helfen soll und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."  
"Es geht um diese Hausarbeit die wir über die Ferien schreiben müssen..."  
"Ich helfe Dir gerne dabei. Wie wäre es, wenn ich heute Nachmittag bei Dir vorbeikomme?"  
"Sehr gut.", sagte er. "Bis dann!"  
Dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Dein Nachbar ist nett.", sagte ich grinsend.  
"Ja... das ist er.", antwortete Lana.  
"Du hast mir ja schon viel über ihn erzählt. Aber Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass er so süß ist!"  
"Laura!"  
"Lana, es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr euch mögt!"  
"Aber wir sind nur Freunde!"  
"Nur Freunde?"  
"Gute Freunde.", sagte sie und ging in die Küche um das Thema zu beenden.  
  
/  
/  
/  
  
Um Punkt 12.00 Uhr hörte ich ein Auto vor dem Haus vorfahren. Ich öffnete die Haustür und traute meinen Augen kaum... ein Ferrari. In silber.  
"Schönes Auto.", sagte ich und lächelte Lex an.  
"Danke.", antwortete er und öffnete mir die Tür. "Ich hoffe Sie mögen italienisches Essen?"  
"Sehr gerne.", antwortete ich und setzte mich in den Wagen. "Wow, echt beeindruckend!"  
Er versuchte ein Grinsen zurückzuhalten, schaffte es aber nicht.  
"Dieser Wagen ist nichts besonderes. Eigentlich bedeutet er mir nichts."  
"Warum fahren Sie ihn dann?"  
Er lächelte. "Weil die Leute das von mir erwarten."  
Er startete den Motor und wir fuhren los.  
"Und Sie fahren ihn, weil Sie gerne schnell fahren, stimmts?", fragte ich.  
"Genau."  
"Wieso erwarten die Leute, dass Sie einen Ferrari fahren?"  
"Sie wissen wirklich nichts über die Luthors, oder?", fragte er.  
"Sollte ich das?"  
"Nicht unbedingt. Ich finde, das ist mal eine nette Abwechslung."  
Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und fragte mich, ob Susan recht gehabt hatte... eine nette Abwechslung!  
  
"Wir sind da.", sagte Lex und parkte den Wagen an einem See.  
"Wo ist das Restaurant?"  
"Da vorne."  
Er zeigte nach rechts und dort stand ein Tisch, daneben ein Kellner.  
"Wir essen im Freien.", sagte er.  
"Sie müssen mich nicht beeindrucken.", sagte ich und blickte ihn an.  
"Nicht?", fragte er und zum ersten Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er etwas überrascht schien. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. "Dann gehen wir das nächste Mal zum Italiener um die Ecke."  
  
Ich öffnete die Autotür und stieg aus. Es war wirklich wunderschön hier.  
"Nicht, dass ich nicht beeindruckt wäre.", sagte ich.  
Er lächelte.  
Wir gingen zum Tisch und setzten uns. Sofort schenkte uns der Kellner Wein ein.  
"Ich trinke keinen Wein, danke.", sagte ich. "Haben Sie Mineralwasser?"  
Erstaunt blickte mich der Kellner an, ging dann aber zu einem Wagen der hinter den Bäumen geparkt war um mir scheinbar das Wasser zu holen.  
"Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte ich Lex.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und spielte immer noch den perfekten Gentleman. "Wieso denn? Sie können trinken, was Sie wollen."  
"Alexander...", begann ich.  
"Lex, nennen Sie mich Lex.", unterbrach er mich.  
Ich nickte. "Lex. Können wir das Alles nicht etwas lockerer angehen?"  
"Lockerer?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen. "Ich meine, warum sind wir nicht ehrlich und hören auf mit den Spielchen? Ich mag Dich. Und ich will nicht sehen, was Du mit Deinem Geld anstellen kannst und wie Du mich beeindrucken kannst. Ich will Dich kennen lernen. Wir sind hier, alleine, niemand sieht uns, keiner erwartet etwas von Dir. Warum kannst Du nicht einfach Du selbst sein?"  
Er stand auf und dachte einen Moment nach.  
  
"Für wen arbeitest Du?", fragte er und kam auf mich zu.  
"Was meinst Du?"  
"Daily Planet? Meinen Vater? Wer hat Dich geschickt?"  
"Niemand.", antwortete ich und wich zurück.  
"Ich bin es leid... immer dieselbe Masche. Was wollt ihr dieses Mal wissen? Geht es um die Fabrik? Oder meine sagenumwobene Vergangenheit?"  
"Lex, ich weiß nicht wovon Du sprichst! Ich bin hier um Lana mit dem Talon zu helfen. Ich bin BWL-Studentin an der Uni von Orange County."  
"Hör´ auf mich anzulügen."  
Er war wirklich wütend.  
"Mister Luthor, Sir!", rief plötzlich der Kellner.  
"Was ist?", herrschte Lex ihn an.  
"Sie sagt die Wahrheit."  
Lex blieb stehen und blickte zu Boden.  
"Du hast mich überprüfen lassen?", fragte ich ungläubig. "Ich glaube das alles einfach nicht!"  
Ich drehte mich um und lief zur Straße.  
Lex folgte mir und hielt meinen Arm fest.  
"Warte. Es tut mir leid."  
Es klang ehrlich.  
Ich drehte mich um. Tränen standen in meinen Augen.  
"Was für ein Leben führst Du, Alexander Luthor? Kannst Du niemandem vertrauen?"  
Er blickte mich traurig an. "Nein, das kann ich nicht."

Noch immer blickte er mich verunsichert an.  
"Willst Du mir davon erzählen?", fragte ich.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht."  
"Dann sollten wir vielleicht besser zurückfahren?", schlug ich vor.  
"Ja, das sollten wir.", antwortete er niedergeschlagen.  
  
Während der Fahrt zurück zu Lanas Haus hatte Lex kein Wort mehr gesagt.  
Als wir anhielten und ich aussteigen wollte, nahm er meine Hand.  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid.", sagte er erneut. "Ich wollte nicht, dass alles so schiefläuft."  
"Es ist okay.", antwortete ich. "Ich bin froh, dass es so gelaufen ist."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil Du endlich Du selbst bist."  
Ich öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Während ich zum Haus ging hörte ich, dass auch er ausstieg.  
"Laura?"  
"Ja?"  
"Arbeitest Du heute Abend im Talon?", fragte er.  
"Wirst Du kommen?"  
Er nickte.  
"Sehr schön.", sagte ich und ging nochmal zurück zum Wagen. "Und keine Sorge, ich werde niemandem etwas erzählen."  
Er atmete tief durch. "Danke."

/

/

"Und ihr habt am See gegessen?", fragte Lana aufgeregt während wir zum Talon fuhren. "Wow, das ist ja echt gigantisch!"  
"Ja.", log ich. "Es war wirklich schön."  
"Scheinbar kann Lex ja richtig romantisch sein.", sagte sie.  
"Scheinbar."  
"Werdet ihr euch wieder treffen?"  
"Er kommt heute Abend ins Talon."  
"Ich freue mich für Dich.", sagte Lana und lächelte.  
"Warst Du bei Clark?", wechselte ich das Thema.  
"Ja. Wir haben wirklich viel gearbeitet. Seine Hausarbeit ist jetzt schon fast fertig. Er hat ein viel leichteres Thema als ich."  
"Hilfst Du ihm oft?"  
"Nein... aber ich finde es schön, dass er mich manchmal um Rat fragt. Weißt Du eigentlich, dass er und Lex Freunde sind?"  
"Die beiden?", fragte ich erstaunt. "Aber sie sind so verschieden!"  
"Clark hat Lex das Leben gerettet."  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Lex hatte einen Autounfall und wäre beinahe ertrunken. Sein Porsche war in den Fluss gestürzt. Clark hat ihn rausgezogen."  
"Lana, ich werde Clark für ewig dafür dankbar sein.", sagte ich.  
  
Wir erreichten das Talon und stiegen aus.  
"Lex ist schon hier.", sagte Lana und zeigte auf einen silbernen Porsche.  
"Wieviele Autos hat der Mann eigentlich?", fragte ich rein rhetorisch.  
Wir stiegen die Stufen zum Café hoch und erblickten Lex an einem der vielen freien Tische.  
"Lex, wir öffnen erst in einer Stunde.", sagte Lana lächelnd.  
"Ich weiß.", antwortete er.  
"Ich wollte kurz mit Laura sprechen.", fuhr er ernst fort.  
"Okay.", sagte Lana und ging in die Küche.  
"Was ist los?", fragte ich.  
"Kennst Du diese Frau?"  
Er zeigte mir eine Schwarz-Weiß-Aufnahme von der Frau, die mich in dem Bekleidungsladen angesprochen hatte.  
"Ja."  
"Sie ist heute Mittag vor meinem Haus herumgeschlichen. Die Aufnahme ist von den Überwachungskameras. Woher kennst Du sie?"  
"Heute Morgen war ich einkaufen... sie hat mich angesprochen. Ich weiß nicht wer das ist."  
"Sie hat das hier hinterlassen.", sagte er und gab mir ein Blatt Papier.  
"Halten Sie sich fern von Laura Dupierry.", stand darauf.  
  
Er fuhr sich nervös durchs Gesicht.  
"Was hat sie zu Dir gesagt?", fragte er dann.  
"Das Gleiche... dass ich mich von Dir fernhalten soll."  
Er schnaubte verächtlich, doch mir entging der verletzte Blick, der für eine Sekunde in seinen Augen auftauchte, nicht.  
"Ich schätze, Du hast diesen Rat schon öfter gehört?"  
"Zwei Mal.", antwortete ich ehrlich. "Aber ich bin nicht geneigt, den Leuten zu glauben, Alexander."  
"Warum nennst Du mich so?", fragte er.  
"Weil ich finde, dass es besser zu Dir passt..."  
"Es klingt nicht gut.", antwortete er kalt.  
"Warum hasst Du es so?", fragte ich.  
"Mein Vater,", begann er, "erzählt mir immer von den Taten "Alexander des Großen". Nach ihm wurde ich benannt. Und ich hasse es. Für ihn zählt nur Erfolg. Ich bin ihm völlig egal."  
Ich war erstaunt über so viel Offenheit und nahm seine Hand.  
"Es tut mir leid, Lex.", sagte ich. "Ich wünschte Dein Vater würde sehen, was für ein Mann Du bist."  
"Wieso weißt Du immer genau die richtigen Worte?", fragte er und kam auf mich zu. "Und bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du den Rat der anderen nicht befolgen willst?"  
"Ich bin mir ganz sicher.", antwortete ich und lächelte.  
Er nahm mich in seine Arme und unsere Lippen berührten sich fast... doch dann öffnete sich die Küchentür und Lana stürmte heraus.  
"Ich... ihr müsst euch das ansehen, sofort! In der Küche!", rief sie aufgebracht.

Lana lief schnell in den hinteren Teil der Küche, wo eine Schwingtür in einen kleinen Hinterraum führte. Dort standen einige Spinde in denen wir unsere Sachen aufbewahren konnten. Doch jetzt war der Spind der mir gehörte mit unzähligen Fotos beklebt worden... Fotos die Lex und mich am See zeigten.  
"Oh mein Gott.", sagte ich.  
"Aber... wir waren alleine dort!", murmelte Lex und betrachtete die Bilder ungläubig.  
"Es sieht aus als hättet ihr euch gestritten.", sagte Lana. "Die Person die euch fotografiert hat muss sehr nahe dran gewesen sein."  
"Da war niemand.", sagte Lex ratlos. "Ich bin sicher, da war niemand."  
"Woher kommen dann die Bilder?", fragte ich. "Und vor allem: Wer ist hier eingebrochen und hat sie hier angebracht?"  
"Ich werde das herausfinden.", antwortete Lex und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Kurz darauf war er in ein Gespräch vertieft.  
"Willst Du einen Tee?", fragte Lana und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern.  
Ich nickte und wir gingen nach draußen, in die Küche.  
  
"Irgendwer will verhindern, dass wir zusammen sind, Lana. Aber warum?", sagte ich als wir unseren Tee in Händen hielten.  
Lana schüttelte den Kopf und blickte mich mitfühlend an.  
Lex kam aus der Küche.  
"Es werden gleich einige Leute vorbeikommen und die Fotos auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen.", sagte er. "Und ich werde Nachforschungen über die alte Frau anstellen lassen."  
"Vielleicht ist das Ganze auch nur ein dummer Scherz.", sagte ich.  
Er setzte sich neben mich. "Hier in Smallville geschehen zu viele Dinge als dass wir das einfach ignorieren können.", sagte er.  
"Lex hat recht.", bestätigte Lana. "Ich mache mir auch Sorgen."  
"Das Café öffnet in etwa einer halben Stunde,", sagte ich. "Wir sollten jetzt langsam anfangen zu arbeiten."  
"Ich werde draußen auf meine Leute warten.", sagte Lex.  
  
Den ganzen Abend beobachtete ich die Leute um mich herum. Ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass derjenige, der das getan hatte, vielleicht hier war.  
Lex war mit einigen Männern im Hinterraum verschwunden.  
"Glaubst Du, sie finden etwas heraus?", fragte Lana.  
"Ich hoffe es.", antwortete ich.  
"Oh, da hinten sind Clark, Chloe und Pete!", sagte Lana. "Ich begrüße die drei mal kurz, ja?"  
Ich nickte und wartete am Tresen. Kurz darauf kam Lana mit Chloe zurück.  
"Hi Laura.", begrüßte sie mich.  
"Chloe, schön Dich zu sehen."  
"Lana hat uns erzählt was passiert ist. Darf ich ein paar Fotos von Deinem Spind machen?", fragte sie aufgeregt. "Für meine Wand des Wahnsinns..."  
"Die Du mir übrigens noch zeigen musst.", sagte ich. "Geh´ ruhig. Lex ist auch gerade hinten und versucht etwas herauszufinden."  
Kurz darauf kamen auch Clark und Pete an den Tresen.  
"Wie geht es Dir?", fragte Pete.  
"Ich bin etwas unruhig, aber ansonsten ist ja nichts passiert, danke.", sagte ich.  
"Komisch ist das alles trotzdem.", sagte Clark. "Ich werde mal mit Lex reden."  
  
Einige Zeit später tauchten alle endlich wieder auf. Zum Glück war heute nicht viel Betrieb im Talon und wir konnten uns kurz zusammensetzen.  
"Meine Leute haben herausgefunden wer die alte Frau ist.", sagte Lex.  
"Und?", fragte ich mit pochendem Herzen.  
"Ihr Name ist Karen Miller. Sie ist laut deren Daten seit bereits 5 Jahren tot."  
"Was?", riefen Lana und ich gleichzeitig, während Chloe aufgeregt etwas aufschrieb.  
"Das ist unmöglich.", sagte Pete. "Vielleicht ist es eine Doppelgängerin."  
"Es waren Fingerabdrücke auf den Fotos.", antwortete Lex. "Sie stimmen überein."  
"Woher hast Du die Daten?", fragte Clark.  
"Die alte Dame war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Sie hat vor 15 Jahren in Metropolis mit einigen Komplizen einen Überfall begangen und ist in den Knast gewandert. Wo sie angeblich auch starb..."  
  
"Wie ist es möglich, dass eine alte Frau wie sie das alles schaffen könnte? Vor allem, wenn sie bereits tot sein sollte?", überlegte ich laut.  
"Wir müssen sie finden, dann erfahren wir mehr.", sagte Chloe.  
"Wir?", sagte Lex. "Ich denke wir sollten die Polizei verständigen."  
"Lex, komm´ schon. Denkst Du, die glauben uns?", piesakte ihn Chloe.  
"Ich habe alles schwarz auf weiß hier vor mir."  
"Aber das ist eine einmalige Exklusivstory für die Smallville Torch! Bitte, Lex! Wir können die Polizei immer noch rufen! Bisher ist doch nichts schlimmes geschehen.", bettelte Chloe und Clark grinste mit Pete um die Wette.  
"Das ist unsere Chloe!", rief Pete und nahm sie in den Arm. "Das Mädchen wird eines Tages Chefredakteurin beim Daily Planet, hört meine Worte!"  
Lex blieb ernst.  
"Na schön,", sagte er. "Wir werden versuchen herauszufinden wo sich die alte Lady aufhält. Aber sobald es gefährlich wird, rufen wir die Polizei."  
"Super!", rief Chloe. "Überlass´ die Recherchen ruhig mir. Ich finde schon raus wo sie wohnt. Gib´ mir einfach alles, was Du hast."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich darauf einlasse.", sagte Lex.  
Lächelnd nahm Chloe ihm seine Blätter aus der Hand.  
  
Wir waren gerade dabei das Café zu schließen. Lex war den ganzen Abend geblieben und hatte uns Gesellschaft geleistet.  
"Soll ich euch nach Hause bringen?", fragte er Lana und mich.  
"Gerne.", antwortete Lana und wir stiegen in den Porsche.  
Als wir vor Nells Haus vorfuhren sahen wir, dass in Clarks Scheune noch Licht brannte.  
"Ich werde Clark noch einen Besuch abstatten.", sagte Lana und stieg aus dem Wagen.  
Auch wir stiegen aus.  
"Die beiden wären ein süßes Paar.", sagte Lex während er ihr hinterherblickte.  
"Vielleicht kommen sie ja bald zusammen...", sagte ich.  
"Ich habe Clark schon so viele Tips gegeben. Ich würde es ihm wirklich wünschen."  
Ich lächelte. "Hast Du so viel Erfahrung?"  
"Naja, ich bin ein paar Jahre älter als er...", antwortete er.  
"Ja. Du bist ein alter, weiser Mann."  
Er lächelte, dann beugte er sich herüber und küsste mich.  
"Sehen wir uns morgen früh?", fragte er dann und blickte mir in die Augen.  
"Ja.", antwortete ich, umarmte und küsste ihn. "Sei´ vorsichtig wenn Du nach Hause fährst."  
Er lächelte erneut. "Du machst Dir Sorgen um mich?"  
"Immer."  
"Schön, dass das wenigstens einer macht."  
Er stieg in den Wagen und fuhr davon.

/

/

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Alpträume hatten mich die ganze Nacht gequält... die Sache mit den Fotos und der alten Frau ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Ich blickte auf die Uhr und sah, dass es bereits 10.30 Uhr war.  
Schnell kletterte ich aus dem Bett und taumelte die Treppe hinunter.  
"Lana?"  
"Ich bin in der Küche.", rief sie.  
"Guten Morgen... hast Du ein Aspirin für mich?"  
"Du siehst gar nicht gut aus.", sagte sie. "Warte, ich bringe Dir ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette. Setz´ Dich auf die Couch."  
Kurz darauf reichte sie mir ein Glas und das Medikament und ich schluckte es dankbar.  
"Hast Du nicht gut geschlafen?", fragte sie.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat Chloe angerufen?"  
"Nein. Es hat sich noch niemand gemeldet."  
"Lex wollte heute Morgen vorbeikommen... ich glaube, ich habe verschlafen."  
"Er war nicht hier.", sagte Lana. "Aber er wird sicher bald kommen. Er hält seine Termine immer ein."  
"Dann gehe ich mal unter die Dusche.", sagte ich und ging nach oben.  
  
"Laura?", rief Lana etwa dreißig Minuten später die Treppe herauf.  
"Ich komme!", antwortete ich und lief zum Treppengeländer. Ich blickte hinunter und sah Lana. Sie stand mit dem Telefon in der Hand da und ich konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich und lief schnell hinunter.  
"Das war Chloe.", sagte sie. "Es ging um Lex."  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich und spürte, wie ich anfing zu zittern.  
"Sie haben seinen Wagen gefunden, nicht weit von hier... das Auto sieht schlimm aus, sagt Chloe. Und Lex ist verschwunden."  
"Was?"  
"Die Polizei hat ihn nicht gefunden... nur eine Nachricht."  
Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und fing an zu weinen. "Nein!"  
"Es tut mir so leid.", sagte Lana und nahm mich in die Arme.  
"Warum passiert das alles, Lana?", fragte ich sie verzweifelt.  
"Ich weiß es nicht... hör´ zu, Chloe kommt vorbei. Sie wird uns alles erzählen. Komm´, wir setzen uns auf die Couch."

Endlich klopfte es an der Tür und Lana sprang auf und öffnete sie.   
"Chloe!", hörte ich sie rufen.  
"Hallo.", begrüßte sie uns traurig.  
"Was hast Du herausgefunden?", fragte ich.  
"Ich kenne einen Deputy der mich manchmal mit Informationen versorgt. Er rief mich heute Morgen an weil er weiß, dass ich mit Lex, naja, gewissermaßen befreundet bin."  
"Und er sagte Dir, dass es einen Unfall gab?", fragte Lana.  
"Genau.", antwortete Chloe. "Ich bin sofort hingefahren und habe Fotos gemacht."  
Dann blickte sie mich an. "Du willst sie aber wahrscheinlich nicht sehen..."  
"Ich will.", antwortete ich. "Gibst Du mir die Kamera?"  
Sie reichte mir die Digitalkamera und ich schaltete sie mit zitternden Händen an.  
Der Porsche sah wirklich schlimm aus... scheinbar hatte jemand den Wagen von der Straße gedrängt. Die Fahrerseite war eingedrückt und zeigte Schleifspuren.  
"Ich habe auch Fotos vom Innenraum.", sagte Chloe. "Dort lag auch die Nachricht."  
"Was stand darauf?", fragte Lana.  
Chloe nahm mir die Kamera aus der Hand und schaltete auf das nächste Bild.  
"Da ist Blut.", sagte Lana.  
Chloe nickte.  
"Die Nachricht, was stand auf der Nachricht?", fragte ich.  
Chloe zögerte...  
"Auf dem Zettel stand: ´Ich warnte euch. Nun ist das Spiel zu Ende.´"  
  
Nervös lief ich im Zimmer auf und ab.  
"Welches Spiel? Welches kranke Spiel soll das denn sein?", sagte ich.  
"Ich werde Clark holen.", sagte Lana.  
"Clark? Wieso Clark?", ich war völlig durcheinander.  
"Er sollte wissen was vorgeht. Außerdem scheint er immer zu wissen, wo man suchen muss wenn jemand in Gefahr ist."  
"Und ich fahre in die Schule und versuche etwas herauszufinden.", sagte Chloe.   
Ich nickte.  
"Ich schicke Pete vorbei. Er kann euch helfen."  
"Danke, Chloe."  
  
Einige Zeit später waren Lana, Clark, Pete und ich in Nells Wohnzimmer versammelt und wir warteten auf Chloe.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir in die Schule fahren?", sagte Pete.  
"Aber was ist, wenn Karen Miller sich hier meldet?", fragte Lana. "Sie weiß wo Laura sich aufhält."  
"Denkst Du, dass das alles das Werk dieser alten Frau ist?", fragte Clark. "Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Das alles macht absolut keinen Sinn.", sagte ich.  
Dann klingelte es an der Tür.  
"Endlich!", rief ich und lief hinüber, um sie zu öffnen.  
Es war Chloe.  
"Ich habe etwas!", sagte sie sofort und stürmte herein.  
"Karen Miller hat die beiden Nachrichten die ihr erhalten habt auf jeden Fall geschrieben. Jedenfalls stimmt die Handschrift überein. Und ich habe herausgefunden, dass sie zwar in Metropolis gelebt hat, aber in Smallville ein Ferienhaus besaß. Damals hieß sie noch anders, Karen Tallahan, aber sie hat geheiratet. Nach dem Meteorschauer hieß es, die ganze Gegend dort sei verwüstet und verseucht worden und es hat seitdem niemand mehr gewagt, einen Fuß dorthin zu setzen. Aber was ist, wenn sie immer noch dort lebt? Wenn die Meteorstücke sie am Leben erhalten oder sowas? Und was, wenn sie Lex dorthin gebracht hat?"  
"Aber sie starb doch im Gefängnis!", sagte Clark.  
"Es ist die einzige Spur die wir haben, Clark.", antwortete Chloe.  
"Fahren wir hin.", sagte ich und stand auf.  
"Ich sollte alleine gehen.", schlug Clark vor. "Es ist zu auffällig wenn wir alle gehen."  
"Nein.", antwortete ich. "Ich will dabei sein."  
"Ich auch!", rief Chloe.  
Clark seufzte. "Na schön..."

Wir fuhren nun schon ewig eine Landstraße entlang.  
"Wann sind wir denn endlich da?", fragte ich Clark, der den Wagen steuerte.  
"Es kann nicht mehr weit sein."  
Dann plötzlich, bremste er stark und wir kamen zum Stillstand. Die Straße endete einfach... und vor uns war ein riesiger Krater zu sehen.  
"Wow!", rief Chloe. "Das war knapp."  
"Haben die Leute damals nicht mal daran gedacht eine Schranke, Schilder oder sowas zur Sicherheit anzubringen?", sagte Pete.  
"Wie schon gesagt, keiner der weiß, was damals passiert ist kommt noch hierher."  
"Lasst uns das Haus suchen.", sagte Clark und stieg aus. Er ging an den Rand des Kraters heran und blickte in das etwa drei Meter tiefe Loch.  
"Suchst Du was?", fragte Lana.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Keine Meteorstücke...", antwortete er. "Komisch, oder?"  
"Die haben damals das Gebiet abgesucht und alles eingesammelt was sie gefunden haben.", sagte Chloe. "Aber ich bin sicher dass das Zeug trotzdem noch überall rumliegt."  
Clark nickte und sah irgendwie blass aus.  
"Ich glaube wir müssen in diese Richtung.", sagte Lana, die die Unterlagen hatte.  
Wir liefen in ein dicht bewachsenes Waldstück und konnten schon bald die Straße von der wir gekommen waren, nicht mehr sehen.  
"Ganz schön unheimlich.", sagte Pete und blickte sich um.  
"Naja, seit Jahren ist hier kein Mensch mehr durchgekommen... die Natur hat sich hier breitgemacht.", sagte Chloe. "Obwohl das schon komische Pflanzen sind... bestimmt haben die Meteore hier alles verändert."  
"Da drüben ist ein Haus!", rief Clark und lief voraus.  
  
Das Haus sah aus, als sei es von mehreren Meteoren getroffen worden und als würde es jeden Moment zusammenstürzen...  
"Sollen wir wirklich da rein?", fragte Pete.  
Ich lief zur Eingangstür und packte den Türgriff. Sie war nicht verschlossen.  
"Kommt schon.", sagte ich.  
Im Innern hing alles voller Spinnennetze und eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte alles was noch darin stand. Doch als ich zu Boden blickte, erkannte man, dass jemand vor kurzem im Haus gewesen sein musste.  
"Da, seht ihr das?", flüsterte ich.  
Die anderen nickten.  
"Ich sehe mich mal um. Ihr wartet hier, okay?", flüsterte Clark und lief in Richtung Keller.  
"Clark, warte!", rief Lana leise.  
"Wartet hier!", antwortete Clark und öffnete die Kellertür. Dann war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
  
Wir warteten etwa eine Minute, doch Clark tauchte nicht mehr auf. Dann hörten wir ein Poltern.  
"Ich gehe jetzt da runter!", sagte Pete und stapfte an mir vorbei.  
Wir alle folgten ihm die Kellertreppe hinunter.  
Der Keller war ein riesiger Raum und unsere Augen mussten sich zuerst an die Dunkelheit, die hier herrschte, gewöhnen.  
Das erste, was ich erkannte, waren die grün glimmenden Meteorstücke, die im gesamten Keller verteilt waren. Dann sah ich Clark in der Nähe der Treppe auf dem Boden liegen. Scheinbar war er bewusstlos.  
"Clark!", rief Chloe und stürmte an mir vorbei. Sie beugte sich hinunter und fühlte seinen Puls.  
"Er ist ganz kalt!", sagte sie. "Und sein Puls rast."  
In Panik blickte ich mich um. Hatte ihn jemand bewusstlos geschlagen?  
"Lex?", rief ich.  
"Bist Du verrückt?", herrschte Pete mich an. "Willst Du, dass jeder weiß dass wir hier sind?"  
"Das weiß ich doch bereits.", hörten wir plötzlich eine Stimme.  
  
Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Die Stimme war aus dem hinteren Teil des Kellers gekommen.  
"Karen Miller?", fragte Chloe. "Sind Sie das?"  
"Natürlich.", antwortete sie trocken. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr mich findet."  
"Wo ist Lex?", fragte ich außer Atem.  
"Denkst Du wirklich, dass ich Dir das sage?", fragte sie und kam näher.  
"Was haben Sie mit Clark gemacht?", fragte Lana.  
"Der Junge ist einfach umgekippt... schade."  
"Sie sind krank!", rief Pete. "Was soll das alles?"  
Wir konnten sie nun sehen... und was wir sahen war nicht die alte Frau auf Lex´ Foto - es war eine viel jüngere Karen Miller.  
  
Geschockt starrte ich sie an. Wie war das möglich?  
"Wo ist Lex?", fragte ich erneut. "Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?"  
"Es geht ihm gut. Noch."  
"Das reicht jetzt!", rief Pete außer sich und stürzte auf sie los. Er wollte sie am Arm packen, doch sie reagierte unglaublich schnell und packte ihn am Hals. Eine Sekunde später schleuderte sie ihn durch den Raum als wäre er federleicht und er prallte an die Wand.  
"Oh Gott!", rief Lana und lief zu ihm hinüber.  
"Ich bin okay...", sagte Pete benommen und fasste sich an den Kopf.  
  
"Was sind Sie eigentlich?", fragte Chloe. "Es sind die Meteore, oder?"  
Karen lächelte. "Ich weiß, dass Du Dich dafür interessierst. Und Du hast recht. Die Meteore sind der Grund dafür, dass ich immer noch lebe. Wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin, fühle ich mich jung und stark. Doch sobald ich mich entferne, spüre ich das Alter... wie es meinen Körper langsam auffrisst."  
"Aber sie sind doch gestorben!", sagte Chloe.  
"Oh nein... ich habe meinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht. Es war ganz einfach... danach habe ich mich einige Jahre hier in meinem Keller versteckt. Dass alles so gekommen ist, ist alleine die Schuld von Lionel Luthor!", rief sie hasserfüllt.  
  
"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Chloe weiter.  
"Er ist schuld, dass wir wegen dieses Überfalls alle lebenslänglich hinter Gitter mussten! Wegen eines lächerlichen kleinen Überfalls! Dieser Schweinehund! Zehn Jahre meines Lebens hat er mir gestohlen! Ich konnte nicht sehen, wie mein Sohn aufwuchs! Und als ich endlich aus dem Gefängnis raus war, erfuhr ich, dass er ums Leben gekommen war... Lionel Luthor hat mir alles genommen!"  
"Aber dafür können Sie Lex doch nicht verantwortlich machen!", rief ich.  
"Das will ich gar nicht... aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Lionel Luthor das bekommt, was er verdient! Ich will, dass er sieht, was für ein Mensch sein Sohn ist."  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen.", sagte ich.  
Karen lachte. "Während der Zeit in der ich hier unten meine Tage fristete, entwickelte ich eine Gabe. Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen..."  
Pete lachte schwach. "Ja, und ich bin David Copperfield."  
"Du solltest Deine Zunge hüten, Junge.", antwortete Karen wütend. "Ich weiß, dass Lex eines Tages das Leben seines Vaters zerstören wird. Und ich will, dass genau das geschieht. Er soll bekommen, was er verdient!"  
"Dein Erscheinen hier in Smallville würde ihn aber verändern.", sagte sie dann zu mir.  
"Ich?"  
"Du bist einer der wenigen Menschen, die Lex verändern könnten... zum Guten hin. Und ich werde das verhindern!"

"Du glaubst ihr doch nicht etwa?", fragte Pete.  
"Die Frau ist eindeutig verrückt, Laura.", sagte Lana mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Ich kann es Dir beweisen.", sagte Karen und kam näher.  
Ich wich zurück.  
"Schaffen wir Clark hier raus!", sagte Chloe und Lana kam ihr zu Hilfe.  
Zusammen begannen sie, ihn die Treppe hochzutragen.  
  
Pete kämpfte sich auf die Beine und nahm meinen Arm.  
"Komm, wir verschwinden.", sagte er.  
"Und was ist mit Lex?", fragte ich.  
"Wir finden ihn schon!"  
"Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich euch einfach so gehen lasse?", sagte Karen und ehe ich realisierte was geschah, stand sie genau vor Pete und mir und packte meine Hand.  
  
Bilder wie in einem Traum erschienen plötzlich vor mir.  
"Willst Du es sehen? Lex´ Zukunft?", hörte ich Karens Stimme in meinem Kopf.   
Und dann sah ich ihn... er stand in einem großen Büro, in einem weißen Anzug. Er lächelte selbstzufrieden... doch es war niemand sonst da. Er war alleine.  
Dann veränderte sich das Bild... nun sah ich viele Leute in schwarzen Anzügen. Eine Beerdigung. Dann blickte ich auf den Sarg. Ein Mann lag darin.  
"Das ist Lionel Luthor", hörte ich Karens Stimme. "Siehst Du Lex? Er ist glücklich..."  
Erschrocken schaute ich auf und erkannte Lex. Es war wahr, sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Genugtuung und Freude wider.  
Die nächste Szene zeigte einen Mann in einem blauen Anzug und einem roten Umhang. Er stürzte sich auf Lex... sie kämpften gegeneinander! Im letzten Moment erkannte ich, dass der Mann mit dem Cape Clark war...  
Erneut veränderte sich das Bild und ich befand mich in einem Krankenzimmer. Lex saß am Bett und hielt die Hand von jemandem... von wem, konnte ich nicht sehen.  
Ich ging näher heran und schreckte verstört zurück.  
  
Dann fühlte es sich an, als würde ich fallen... ein unendlich langer Fall...  
Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht von Karen Miller.  
"Du hast Deine eigene Zukunft gesehen.", sagte sie.  
Sie ließ meine Hand los und ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Magen. Ich blickte hinunter und sah noch für einen Moment das Messer aufblitzen. Dann war Karen verschwunden... die Beine knickten mir weg und ich kippte nach hinten.  
  
Pete fing mich auf. "Laura?"  
Er legte mich vorsichtig auf den Boden und ich fühlte, wie er mein T-Shirt hochzog...  
"Es tut nicht mehr weh.", sagte ich leise. "Ich bin okay..."  
Er blickte mich erschrocken an. Dann lief er ohne ein weiteres Wort weg.  
"Ich brauche hier unten Hilfe!", hörte ich ihn rufen. "Chloe! Ruf´ einen Krankenwagen! Schnell!"  
  
Sekunden später waren alle wieder da... Lana, Chloe, Pete... wo war Clark?  
"Was ist passiert?", schrie Lana.  
"Es... es ging alles so schnell!", stotterte Pete. "Karen packte ihre Hand und eine Sekunde später war sie verschwunden. Einfach verschwunden! Und dann sah ich das Blut."  
  
Lana nahm meine Hand. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.  
"Laura, hörst Du mich?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Es geht mir gut.", antwortete ich.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Hör´ zu, wir bringen Dich ins Krankenhaus... und Clark ist aufgewacht. Er weiß, wo Lex´ ist. Wir werden ihn gleich rausholen. Hast Du mich gehört?"  
Ich nickte. "Wo... wo ist er?"  
"Es geht ihm gut. Clark hatte ihn gefunden und Karen hat ihn überwältigt... Lex ist in einem anderen Teil des Kellers."  
"Gut.", murmelte ich... dann wurde alles schwarz um mich.  
  
/  
/  
/  
  
Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Ich fühlte mich merkwürdig... ein wattiges Gefühl hatte sich in meinem Kopf ausgebreitet und ich ließ meine Augen noch für einen Moment geschlossen. Sicher würde es gleich besser werden und ich konnte aufstehen...  
Dann hörte ich Stimmen.  
"Können Sie denn gar nichts tun?"  
Es war Lex! Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah verschwommene Umrisse, doch dann wurde das Bild klarer.  
  
Ich lag in einem Krankenzimmer. Lex unterhielt sich mit einer Ärztin. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass ich aufgewacht war.  
"Wir haben alles versucht, Mister Luthor. Es tut mir leid.", antwortete die Ärztin. "Sie hat schwere innere Blutungen und wir können sie nicht stoppen."  
"Ich lasse Spezialisten aus Metropolis einfliegen!", sagte Lex verzweifelt.  
"Es tut mir leid...", war alles, was die Ärztin antwortete. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Wie lange noch?", fragte Lex leise.  
"Ein paar Stunden... soll ich es ihr sagen, wenn sie aufwacht?"  
"Nein.", antwortete er schnell. "Ich will nicht, dass sie es weiß."  
"Sie wird keine Schmerzen haben...", sagte die Ärztin und ging dann zur Tür.   
  
Lex drehte sich um und blickte mich an.  
"Laura? Oh mein Gott... seit wann bist Du wach?", fragte er und setzte sich sofort auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.  
"Lange genug.", antwortete ich leise.  
Lex schwieg und nahm meine Hand.  
"Wie geht es Dir?", fragte ich.  
"Wie es mir geht?", sagte er und lachte leise. "Du fragst mich, wie es mir geht?"  
"Was hat sie mit Dir gemacht?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist doch jetzt egal..."  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um Dich.", sagte ich.  
"Es geht mir gut, wirklich.", antwortete er und Tränen traten in seine Augen. "Ich erinnere mich an fast gar nichts... ich glaube, ich war nach dem Unfall die ganze Zeit bewusstlos..."  
"Und Karen Miller?"  
"Sie ist tot... man hat sie gefunden, nicht weit von ihrem Haus entfernt. Ich schätze, ihre Zeit war endgültig vorbei."  
"Leider zu spät...", antwortete ich.  
"Mein Gott, ich wünschte, ich wäre da gewesen und hätte etwas tun können!", sagte Lex verzweifelt.  
Er stand auf und drehte sich um, versuchte seine Tränen zu verstecken.  
  
"Lex?"  
"Es tut mir leid.", antwortete er.  
"Lex, vertraust Du mir?", fragte ich.  
Er drehte sich um und zögerte. Dann nickte er.  
"Dann hör´ mir zu... versprich´ mir, dass Du Clark vertraust. Er ist ein guter Kerl. Er will nur das Beste für Dich, glaube mir."  
"Ich vertraue Clark bereits. Er ist mein bester Freund.", antwortete er.  
"Sei offener ihm gegenüber... er wird Dir zuhören, Lex."  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann..."  
  
"Du kannst.", antwortete ich. "Erzählst Du mir von Deiner Familie? Bis ich wieder einschlafe?", fragte ich. "Erzähl´ mir von Deinem Leben mit Deinem Vater."  
Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und nahm vorsichtig meine Hand.  
"Mein Vater...", begann er zögernd. "hat meine Mutter sehr geliebt..."  
  
Und er erzählte mir alles, alles was ihn seit Jahren bedrückte... bis ich einschlief.


End file.
